Rogan
' Rogan' is the romantic/friendship pairing of Rocky Blue and Logan Hunter (Ro/cky + Lo/'gan'). Rocky and Logan show a friendly connection when they met in the episode Oh Brother It Up, and Logan seems to prefer Rocky than CeCe. In Clean It Up and I Do It Up, Rocky and Logan had a romance. The love that has been majorly hinted between them shows that it's highly likely that Rocky and Logan hold feelings for each other. This pairing has become very popular, and seeing what romance the Shake It Up writers have done for them, they may consider making them date throughout the series. They are portrayed by Zendaya and Leo Howard. Pairing Names *''Rogan ''- (Ro/cky + Lo/'gan') - Official Pairing Name *'Locky '- (Lo/gan + Ro/'cky') *'Rockan' - (Rock/y + Log/'an') *'Logy' - (Log/an + Rock/'y') Similarities *They both work at Bob's Kabobs. *They both are hard working. *They both have a similar shade of brown hair. *They both have brown eyes. *They both like organization. *They both like their job. *They both like to be in control of things. *They both like to correct CeCe. *They both are the same height. *They both are smart. Moments 'Season 3' 'Oh Brother It Up' *This is the episode where they first meet. *Rocky apologized to Logan after CeCe caught his coin. *Logan hires Rocky (and CeCe) to work at Bob's Kabob's. *When Logan starts to describe the manager (which is himself), Rocky realizes that it's him. *Logan awards Rocky with two kebabs for her hat. *Logan is impressed by Rocky's enthusiasm. *Logan seems to think that Rocky is a good worker. *Rocky and Logan do a fistbump. *Logan complains to Rocky about CeCe being late to work. *When Rocky tries to get Logan and CeCe to stop arguing, she puts her arm around his (and CeCe's) shoulders. *Logan and Rocky sit close at the dinner table. *Rocky didn't want to quit her job, probably so she could hang out with Logan more. *Rocky seemed excited about Logan and CeCe being step brother and sister, this may be because she knows she could be with Logan more than usual and would have a good excuse for it. 'Quit It Up' *When Logan and Flynn were playing a game of recounting the times CeCe quit something, Rocky guessed what they were doing and joined in. *When Rocky came into the Jones' apartment, the first thing she noticed was Logan holding CeCe's roller skates. *Rocky smiled at Logan. 'Clean It Up' *Rocky feels sorry and apologizes to Logan for CeCe's behavior toward him. *Rocky texted Logan, asking him to meet her at Crusty's (secretly). *Rocky agrees to help Logan with dancing (for the wedding) if he promises to keep an open mind about CeCe. *Rocky is interested when Logan mentions that he has been to Paris. *Logan laughs when she says, "Because you need to oui-oui?", after he says "Où est la bibliothèque? J'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes." ("Where's the library? I need to use the bathroom.") *Rocky seemed impressed that he could speak fluent French. *Logan accidentally steps on Rocky's foot a few times during the dance and apologizes for it. *During the dance, Rocky tells him to not be afraid to get close, and then she pulls him closer. *Rocky kisses Logan's cheek while they are dancing, but she claims that it was an accident. *After she kisses his cheek, Logan exclaims, "Zam! If I knew dancing was this much fun, I would have started long ago," as if he liked that Rocky kissed him. *Rocky tells Logan to pretend that it never happened, to which he replies "Pretend what happened?", and then Rocky kisses him on the cheek again. *They agree they won't do that again, but right after that, Logan kisses her on the cheek. *When Ty is dragging Logan out, Logan gives the "call me" sign to Rocky. *Ty felt overprotective about Rocky and dragged Logan out of there because he thought something was going on between the two. *When Rocky kissed Logan, he had a smile on his face. *When Logan knocked on the door, Rocky didn't know it was him knocking and told CeCe to get rid of whoever it was, but when she realized it was Logan, she softened up and let him in. *When Rocky said she would have never kissed Logan, he looked hurt that Rocky didn't like him. 'I Do It Up' *Logan will try to discuss his relationship with Rocky. *Rocky and Logan meet up at Crusty's to discuss the kiss. They sit on the same side of the table. *When Flynn mentions "the kiss" at the wedding, Rocky thinks he's talking about her kissing Logan. *Logan smiles at Rocky when she brings up the kiss at the wedding. ''' *Logan compliments Rocky, when they are in the church. *Logan stepped forward as he saw Rocky come through the doors, meaning he probably thought she looked stunning. *Logan teased Rocky (in a cute way) about how she gave him a 'puppy' first. *Rocky agreed to go to Crusty's to talk to Logan about the kiss. *Logan stays pretty close to Rocky when he visited CeCe's house *Logan did the same 'call me' signal to her as he and his father exited the church. *When Logan did the same 'call me' signal to her, Rocky smiled at him. *Logan looked upset and jealous when they thought Rocky kissed CeCe's dad. *When they are dancing at the wedding, Logan stood behind Rocky *When Georgia came out Logan was standing beside Rocky. *Logan touches Rocky's arm telling her they need to talk. *When Logan tells Rocky not to deny that she liked the kiss, she doesn't say anything (meaning she did). Episodes with a Rogan Plot/Subplot *'Clean It Up '- Rocky and Logan dance together and fall for each other. *'I Do It Up '- Logan will discuss his relationship with Rocky. *'''Love & War It Up - Rocky will try to get CeCe and Logan to get along so she and Logan can date. Quotes 'Oh Brother It Up' Logan: '''Nice job! Someone gets a skewer, zam. '''Rocky: Hey, I leveled up! ---- 'Quit It Up' Logan: Let me guess, you gave up rollerskating too? Rocky: Ooh, are we playing what, when and why CeCe quit? I love this game! ---- 'Clean It Up' (Rocky and Logan are dancing and Rocky kisses him on the cheek) Rocky: No one can know about it, deal? Logan: Deal. (kisses Rocky on the cheek) Rocky: '''Grr, I thought we had a deal! '''Logan: We didn't shake on it! ---- 'I Do It Up' Logan: '''So... We gonna talk about the kiss or not? '''Rocky: Don't even call it that, CeCe can not find out that happened. So from now on, don't use the word "kiss", okay, use the word... "puppy." Logan: Okay, fine, but don't forget your the one who gave me a puppy first. Rocky: You gave me a puppy right back! Logan: Are you gonna deny you liked ''the puppy? ---- '''Logan:' Oh, Zam ! You look..wow. Rocky: Thank you Logan, but I don't really know what to say. Fanon *''Rogan'' Color - Yellow '(In Oh Brother It Up, Logan is wearing a yellow shirt and Rocky is wearing a yellow hat.) *''Rogan Food - '''Kebabs (They work at Bob's Kabob's, and Logan awards Rocky with kebabs for her hat in Oh Brother It Up after she does a good job.) *''Rogan'' Day - March 10 (The day Clean It Up aired, which is the episode when they first kissed.) *''Rogan'' Fan's Official Name - RoganFighterZ *''Rogan'' Boss: CeCe Jones (If CeCe hadn't wanted a job, Rocky and Logan wouldn't have met. Also, CeCe is Logan's future stepsister, and Rocky's best friend.) *''Rogan Number - '''10' (There are ten letters in their first names altogether. Also, the Rogan day is March 10th.) *''Rogan'' Animal - Kangaroo (They are known for being fighters, and they are usually golden-brown in color.) *''Rogan'' Queen -''' @TopessaSeddie''' *''Rogan'' Twitter RP (Dating) - @LoganLilScooter and @RockyBlue_xx *''Rogan Shipping Ambassador - '@GeCeTynkaReuce''' *''Rogan'' Writers - @AmericanGirl742 and @Vampdiva18 Rogan Songs #''Everything About You'' By One Direction #''Call Me Maybe'' By Carly Rae Jepsen #''Chasing The Sun'' By The Wanted #''Give Your Heart A Break'' By Demi Lovato #''Me With You'' By Jennette McCurdy #''Best Friend's Brother'' By Victoria Justice #''Naturally'' By Selena Gomez #''You Belong With Me'' By Taylor Swift #''I Do by Drew Seeley'' #''Begging By Anton Ewald'' #''Cheer Me Up By Victoria Justice #''Kissin' U ''By Miranda Cosgrove #''What To Do ''By Demi Lovato #''Perfect Two ''By Auburn #''Last First Kiss ''By One Direction #''Say You're Just A Friend ''By Austin Mahone #''As Long As You Love Me ''By Justin Bieber #''Nobody Compares ''By One Direction #''Beautiful Soul ''By Jesse McCartney #''Mine ''By Taylor Swift #''She's No You ''By Jesse McCartney #''I Love You ''By Avril Lavigne #''Falling For You ''by Colbie Caillat #''Little Things by One Direction #''When You Look Me In The Eyes'' By The Jonas Brothers #''Because You Live'' By Jesse McCartney #''Can I Have This Dance? By Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens #''Thinkin Bout You ''By Frank Ocean #''This Kiss ''By Carly Rae Jepsen #''Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift Category:Show Relationships